


Watching Their Girls

by ashleybenlove



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Family, Gen, looking down from Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Not being able to communicate or be with their girls hurt far more than dying did. Not being able to hug their littlest girl and be silly with her or help their eldest girl ease into the transition into adulthood, compounded painfully by the fact that the nineteen year old was now a mother to her little sister, was very hard on them.But, at least they got to look down on their girls.





	Watching Their Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in July 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Nani and Lilo's mother and father have just died. Finding themselves in heaven they descover they are able to observe Nani and Lilo's lives but can't communicate with the girls. Tell me what they think of the girls new ohana."

Not being able to communicate or be with their girls hurt far more than dying did. Not being able to hug their littlest girl and be silly with her or help their eldest girl ease into the transition into adulthood, compounded painfully by the fact that the nineteen year old was now a mother to her little sister, was very hard on them. 

But, at least they got to look down on their girls. That was important and wonderful. To be able to see their girls move on with their lives, and add to their ʻohana, starting with Lilo’s best friend and the family pet, Stitch. Not quite a pet they were expecting, but he made them happy, and their baby loved him so much, and they were glad she had a friend. She needed one. And they were pleased by all the “cousins” that he had indirectly brought into her life. 

There were the two aliens that joined the ʻohana because of Stitch, who while not actually aunt and uncle to their girls, were family enough to them. They were certain that they would have welcomed Jumba and Pleakley into their home before they had died. 

There was Cobra Bubbles, the suited gentleman who almost separated their girls, but in the end did not. They worried so about that; they didn’t want anyone but their eldest girl taking care of their baby girl. But they knew he meant well. Plus, he was a good person. But now he was a part of their girls’ ʻohana as well. They were glad and appreciative he could be there for the girls in some capacity. 

And there was David, who they had known before they had died. They had known him for many years; considering he had gone to school with Nani and was her friend. And they liked David. He was a good kid; a good man. They had trusted him enough to allow young teenage David to hold a baby Lilo, still a newborn, in his arms. He had practically been a part of their ʻohana before, but they were glad that he was welcomed into the girls’ ʻohana after.


End file.
